ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch 0.6.11
2015-10-15 - 'Live Game Servers ' |hl= | Highlights = # Many New Community Vote Features # Many Bugfixes | Prev = 0.6.10 | PrevAlt = Community Vote Feature #13, Player Account Transfers and Achievement Titles | Next = 0.7.0 | NextAlt = Barbarian Kings + Increased Levels for Temples and Shipyards }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Features # Many New Community Vote Features __NOWYSIWYG__ Community Vote Feature # The Friend List can now be sorted via a new screen which can be opened from a button in the list. # Some new achievements have been added to the "Defence" category. Defeating other players in land and sea battles will now be rewarded with an achievement in various situations. # When spies arrive at their destination town, a town adviser message to this effect will be sent. # Chosen titles displayed in italics. __NOWYSIWYG__ Changes # The way the password reminder system works has been changed. Instead of sending the player an altered password directly, they receive a link to a special page where they can set a new password. __NOWYSIWYG__ Bugfixes # If an account was created via the mobile app, it was given 0 Gold instead of 450. # Fixed incorrect information in the help screens regarding war servers. # Fixed a display error in the Hideout. # Fixed an error when automatically extending the Potion of Wisdom. # Fixed a display error in the Embassy. # Fixed a display error in the Temple. # All entry fields have been adjusted to add some space between the text and the frame. # On war servers the loading animation in the Port was displayed when the player was loading gold in a different one. # The cultural goods requests via the 'Find treaty partner' function counted towards the message limit, and in some cases used up all available space. Each request made via the feature now counts as its own message. # Fixed a display error when using the Back button. # In certain town advisor messages, towns or player names were not linked. # Sometimes when changing towns, the currently open screen was closed, although this would not have been necessary. In other cases the screen remained open, although this was no longer relevant to the chosen town. # Fixed a display error in the Friend List. # The message regarding the end of a Gauntlet War was sent to the leader rather than the diplomat. # When donating goods for expanding a wonder, the list of donors only refreshed the next time the screen was loaded. # Whilst the Black Market was being expanded, it was not possible to add new offers or alter existing ones. # Whilst expanding the Governor's Residence, the option of transferring the capital there is unavailable. The error message displayed in this case, however, was incorrect. # In the travelling time displayed on the transport screen on war servers, the bonuses from Oligarchy and Triton Engines were not taken into account. # The general was not able to see all units stationed in occupied locations. __NOWYSIWYG__